


The Captain and the Jedi

by ohgodmyeyes



Series: Luke & Kirk [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Male Slash, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut, Sweet/Hot, cute sex, old, star trek smut, star wars smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgodmyeyes/pseuds/ohgodmyeyes
Summary: James T. Kirk and Luke Skywalker never did get the opportunity to spend much time together, but their intimacy ran surprisingly deep.This is what they did together aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise, behind closed doors.





	The Captain and the Jedi

Warm breath felt as though it were a feather brushing against his neck; cool air produced a veneer of goosebumps along shoulders still damp with sweat. Luke left his eyes closed for several moments after he realized he was awake; he had not slept so comfortably in a long time, and besides that, he wanted to savour the feeling of the strong limbs enveloping him. 

He tilted his head back to nuzzle closely into Captain Kirk, who was also waking slowly and happily, formidable arms wrapped around his companion from behind in an insulating embrace. They had shifted in the night, and neither was about to complain at the position in which he found himself. Luke sighed as he lifted one of his hands to hold the ones clasped in front of him, and used his other to stroke a sturdy bicep. Contained within the touch was an unsubtle hint of leftover sensuality.

The Captain buried his nose in lovely blonde hair, took a deep breath in, and then moved to kiss at an earlobe. Luke moaned and arched his back; he noticed, at this, that Jim was quite hard beneath the sheets— so, teasingly, he ground back into the source of the protruding firmness. Another moan, this one from the commander, as he bucked his hips forward and squeezed Luke affectionately around the chest in response.

“Still feeling playful, then?” Jim asked with a grin. “You know, I’m open to more wrestling.” He released the young blonde from his grip and ran his hand up a firm, bare thigh.

Luke laughed loudly and flipped himself over to look his partner in the eye. “You sure you can take me? I thought I’d started to wear you out a bit last night.”

Jim dropped his jaw, pretendeding to be offended. Then, he leapt up from laying down and moved with expert quickness, pinning Luke to the bed by his wrists as he straddled a narrow waist with his knees. “Does this seem worn-out to you?” He grinned and, still holding Luke fast, leaned down to kiss him ravenously.

Luke cried into Jim’s mouth gratefully, jutting his tongue out eagerly to spar with the handsome commander’s. He bucked his hips hungrily into the air as he felt his own excited length grow hard again with the attention.

The Captain broke the kiss, but licked a warm trail along the tendons in Luke’s neck. Soon he reached a jutting collarbone, into which he eagerly nipped a row of sweet little red marks. Luke squirmed, but Jim still held his wrists; his face went red as he gasped. 

Not letting go, Jim looked up from his work, and asked with a chuckle, “Well? Who’s worn-out?”

A very wide grin spread slowly across Luke’s face as a thought formed in his mind. Obi-Wan would have killed him, but Obi-Wan wasn’t here. So, instead of answering, he closed his eyes. He concentrated all of his energy on the commander; reaching out with the most primal of his feelings, and opened his lids only when he heard his handsome host take a sharp breath in.

To Captain Kirk’s immense surprise and confusion, it felt as though a whole hand— warm, with texture and even a pulse somehow matching Luke’s— had grasped him tightly around his cock. Up until then, it had been enjoying the sensation of brushing against Luke’s taut, young stomach as he'd wiggled beneath him; now, it felt as though Luke had enveloped it with his fist and begun to stroke it painfully slowly.

A groaning exhale, then, “How—? What are—?” The commander tilted his head back and closed his eyes, unable to keep from responding to the strange and wonderful touch. His grip on Luke’s wrists loosened, and soon he was planting his hands on either side of the boy’s head to prop himself up on the bed instead. 

Now free, Luke’s own hands travelled to the face of the man atop him. _He's perfect_, he thought, as he held it lovingly and used his still somewhat remedial grip on the Force to continue to manipulate Jim’s cock. After smiling tenderly, he answered with a playful smirk, “Just a thing I can do,” and ceased his use of the ancient power.

The commander gasped, “That’s... quite a thing!” Muscles that had tensed relaxed a little bit, and he grinned at his young blonde, very impressed with whatever that... odd telekinesis had been all about. He would never have enough time to explore all of the surprises this sweetly handsome stranger had in store, he thought, as he used his regained autonomy to grind himself, leaking, into Luke’s abdomen and press another kiss onto his mouth.

Once again, the commander began nibbling a line down that exquisite neck, but this time he did not stop there— he slid adeptly down both the bed and his companion’s body instead, toying with hard, small nipples; tracing ribs and subtle, muscular ridges with a ravenous tongue.

He stopped when he came to a nest of very fine, near-invisible blonde hairs that composed a trail straight down to Luke’s own eager member. He looked up, making sure to catch his adventurer’s eye, and said coolly, “I can do a few things, too.”

Luke's eyes opened wide and he cried out with little restraint as he felt the Captain’s mouth hungrily encircle his waiting cock; he bucked, and Jim put a strong hand on each of his hips. Then, he lowered his head, taking his young Jedi deep into his mouth, until he could feel those lovely blonde wisps tickle his nose. He hummed very happily, letting his teeth and throat send intoxicating vibrations up his partner’s erection; all the way through his spine.

Luke yelled again, loudly, and strained against a firm grip. He could feel himself leaking onto Jim's waiting tongue; down the back of his welcoming throat, as the commander enthusiastically moved his mouth up and down in a satisfying rhythm. He would speed up occasionally; swirl a very skilled tongue over each quivering vein and ridge, then he would slow down to an almost torturous pace; sucking hard to draw out more delicious juices. He slid one hand off of a slight hip and up a ribcage shuddering with heavy breaths.

Finally, Jim felt Luke’s cock tense further— if that were possible— and a different, more guttural groan escaped the boy. The rest of him tensed, too; nearly enough that he sat straight up as he let go against the inside of the Captain’s thirsty mouth in a powerful climax.

Swallowing eagerly; gratefully, as Luke drained and softened, Jim released his grip from the other hip. He used that hand, instead, to caress a slowly unclenching thigh muscle. Then, he drew his face back, licked his lips, and looked up to Luke... who had fallen back to the bed, panting.

The commander crawled up to the head of the bed to meet his captivating caller, who turned his head to look, still breathing hard from the surprise and sudden exertion of his morning orgasm. Jim smirked, placed a broad hand on Luke’s chest to feel its deep rise-and-fall, and leaned in close to whisper wryly, “Just a thing I can do.”

Luke laughed and turned onto his side to face the Captain, then reached out to touch his face and kiss him. The now pink-faced blonde scooted over to press his body into his companion’s, and registered once again a persistent hardness. He reached down and brushed against it, this time with an actual appendage as opposed to the Force. “Okay, okay— you win that one.”

Still leaned in very close, Jim gasped softly. Then, he thought a minute and ventured, “It’s still early— come join me in the shower room, and you can show me some more of... _your_ ‘thing’ that you do.”

Luke smiled deviously, sat up, and reached down to run his hand through a short length of soft, brown hair. “Mmm. Let’s go— You know, I’ve gotta practice it somehow.”

Jim rose as well, moving to grab towels and something to cover himself with briefly, as he looked back with more feigned offence, “You’re going to _practice_ on me?”

Chuckling, Luke answered, “You’ll like it, trust me.” 

Captain Kirk smiled back, “I already know I will,” as he began an attempt to briefly hide the physical manifestation of his excitement, so that the two could resume (and complete) their morning jostle early enough not to be disturbed.

They left for the shower grabbing at and teasing one another playfully. Jim clutched Luke firmly from behind; he responded by spinning about to sink his teeth affectionately into a neck not at all shy about accepting the attention. 

Kissing and squeezing hands, they sauntered away to continue to find some wet, warm, and much deserved pleasure in one another’s keen attentiveness.


End file.
